Cambios
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Harry se dio cuenta que solo se necesitaba a una persona para que su vida cambiara por completo y que pudiera volver a ser feliz


_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y las frases utilizadas del grupo Tierra Santa de las canciones Barón Rojo y Alas de Fuego.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAMBIOS<strong>

Ese día había sido una tortura, había tenido un montón de aburridos reportes que entregar en el Ministerio, a Ginny con tonterías de las suyas sobre la cena del fin de semana en la Madriguera en la que iba a estar toda la familia, y al llegar a casa, en la que lo único que quería era ponerse a dormir y no despertar en una semana, se encuentra el Profeta con un titular que lo había dejado todavía más hundido de lo que ya estaba:

**"De héroe nacional pasaste a ser comic en papel"**

—**No es un mal final**— se dijo con rabia mientras lo tiraba a la basura sin leer el resto de la noticia— por lo menos estoy vivo, tengo a la mayoría de mis amigos y un trabajo decente.

Aunque dijera todas esas cosas, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo: su trabajo en el Ministerio era la burla de todos en él, sólo se dedicaba a transcribir los reportes de los demás en el departamento de Ley Mágica Internacional, desde que acabó la guerra no podía hacer magia más poderosa que un hechizo domestico o un encantamiento escudo básico, y para colmo, cada vez que tenía que ir a la Madriguera, se sentía un fracasado al ver la felicidad que todos tenían y que él añoraba con todo su corazón.

Lo que no sabía, era que todo iba a cambiar la semana siguiente.

En el fin de semana se inventó una serie de enfermedades para no tener que ir a la cena de los Weasley; la verdad es que no se sentía nada bien, cada vez estaba más cansado y asqueado por la vida que estaba llevando, nada parecida a los sueños que había tenido antes de la guerra, hacia cinco largos años, unos sueños en los que él era un jugador de quiddicht muy bueno o un auror con gran agilidad y destreza. Todo eso se había evaporado y sabía que de nada valía esperar por ello o echarlo en falta.

El lunes todavía se sentía decaído por el bajón del fin de semana, por eso cuando vio a Draco Malfoy en toda su gloria dirigirse hacia él se quedó paralizado.

—Vaya, vaya de **héroe de cuentos, amo de las nubes, y señor del viento** a un simple copiador de reportes, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

—Déjame en paz Malfoy, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

La verdad es que lo que quería era alejarse de él, de lo que él representaba.

—Venga Potter, no seas así— chasqueó la lengua burlonamente y se acercó todavía más a Harry— te invito a cenar hoy, así vemos si en realidad el tiempo **no apagó tu gloria**.

Harry en vez de contestarle, lo apartó de un empujón y siguió su camino, ignorando las risas del rubio y de la gente que los había estado escuchando en el pasillo.

Ese día fue igual de monótono que todos los anteriores, copiando y copiando, relegado a una mísera y pequeña oficina llena de libros de leyes y pergaminos.

—**Vives un sueño triste y solitario** Harry, y no estás para nada a gusto con él, tal vez…

Estaba pensando en voz alta, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Draco Malfoy y a su sonrisa malévola. Éste entró sin pedir permiso cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, al ver que no había más sillas en la oficina, arqueó una ceja y con un suspiro, transformó uno de los pergaminos que había desperdigados por toda la habitación en un cómodo butacón.

Todo esto lo ve Harry asombrado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, tanto por la aparición del hombre, como por el semblante que tenia.

—Potter, Potter— durante un rato lo estuvo mirando, inspeccionando todo de él: su ropa arrugada y sin gracia, sus gafas torcidas, su pelo desastroso y sus manos cubiertas por gotas de tinta. — la verdad es que esta mañana iba en serio cuando te ofrecí ir a cenar conmigo— levantó la mano impidiendo el comentario del moreno y siguió hablando— y se que… puede que me pasara un poco con los comentarios que hice, claro que tenía toda la razón, pero los podía haber dicho de otra manera… bueno, lo que en verdad quiero es que dejes el Ministerio y que trabajes para mí.

Se quedó mirándolo mucho tiempo, esperando que Harry le diera alguna respuesta, algún gesto de que lo había comprendido o algo. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y el moreno no decía nada, el volvió a hablar.

—Sé que es muy repentino, pero piénsalo, estás es esta mugrosa oficina, desperdiciando tu talento, mientras que si trabajases para mí lo aprovecharías de la mejor manera posible.

— ¿Qué broma es esta, Malfoy?

— ¿Broma? Ninguna, los Malfoy no bromean, Potter.

—Entonces truco, ¿Qué esperas de esto? ¿Reírte como esta mañana?, ¿Dejarme más en ridículo de lo que ya lo hace el Profeta?, ¿Qué?

—No es nada de eso, sólo quiero tus servicios, tanto como consejero legal, que seguro estás bastante puesto en el tema aunque no hayas hecho la carrera, como de guardaespaldas.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, le parecía que el otro hombre era serio en sus intenciones, pero tampoco se podía estar seguro con él.

—Venga Potter, no hace falta ni que te lo pienses, solo al ver esto…

Le dio un repaso a la oficina del moreno con desagrado y volvió a mirarlo.

—Lárgate de mi oficina, Malfoy, estoy trabajando.

Al final decidió ignorarlo, así que se puso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando al otro hombre sorprendido por su reacción.

—Me pasaré mañana entonces.

Sin decir nada más se fue. Y al día siguiente cumplió su promesa, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Llegando a ser una constante en la vida de Harry, una visita inoportuna pero que con su ironía y sarcasmo aliviaba su mañana, la hacía más liviana y tenía que reconocer que algún que otro día que iba más tarde o no iba por sus negocios, lo echaba de menos, y sabia que Malfoy lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, Potter, tengo que decirte que por muy ameno que sea visitarte en este cuchitril, me voy a tener que ir de viaje de negocios durante dos o tres meses, tengo muchas empresas que necesitan supervisión. Me voy la semana que viene, aquí tienes esto.<p>

Sacó de su maletín un portafolio y se lo tendió, Harry todavía estaba un tan aturdido por la información recibida anteriormente, que no se dio cuenta hasta que Malfoy lo dejó bruscamente en la mesa.

—Aquí tienes lo que sería el contrato que te haría, si quieres, empezarías la semana que viene, en este viaje, si por el contrario prefieres quedarte en este agujero, tíralo. Piénsalo bien, Potter.

Ya en la puerta se giró:

—** ¿Donde quedó el vuelo fugaz?**

Sin decir nada mas, se fue de la oficina, dejándolo paralizado y confuso por sus últimas palabras. Con lentitud, unos minutos después, cogió el portafolio y lo abrió, en el se hallaban detallados los trabajos que tendría que hacer para Malfoy:

_-Ser guardaespaldas_: este trabajo es a tiempo completo, las únicas veces en las que no se requerirá del servicio será cuando el señor Malfoy diga lo contrario y por las noches.

_-Ser el abogado no oficial_: habrá ocasiones en las que un abogado encubierto sea lo más adecuado para la empresa, como siempre estará al lado del señor Malfoy, le podrá otorgar su ayuda en las situaciones en las que los abogados no sean llamados a estar.

_-Hacedor de protecciones_: tendrá que realizar las protecciones adecuadas, tanto al señor Malfoy para que no incurra en algún accidente como a sus inmuebles y empresas.

También le especificaban los galeones a cobrar, y al ver la cifra sus ojos se pusieron redondos del asombro: ¡era el triple de lo que cobraba en el Ministerio! Aunque el dinero nunca le había importado, ya que tanto con las cámaras de sus padres y padrino tenía para toda la vida, era halagador ver que le pagaran por sus servicios tal cantidad de dinero.

Todo el día estuvo dándole vueltas a la nueva situación. El primer día que había visto a Malfoy había querido cambiar algo, su vida o su ánimo, o simplemente su trabajo; pero era mucho más cómodo quedarse donde estaba, no asumir riesgos innecesarios, o eso era lo que pensaba, pero ya, con toda la insistencia de Malfoy, con el contrato en la mano firmado por él y su abogado, una prueba de que nada era un fraude, se permitió pensar que por algo tenía esa oportunidad, que era un regalo por todo lo que había aportado al mundo.

Y sin decirle nada a nadie, esa semana que le quedaba hasta que se reuniera otra vez con Malfoy para decirle su decisión, se la pasó en la biblioteca de su casa estudiando y repasando, tanto Defensa, Estrategia y Protección como Leyes, aunque de éstas estaba un poco más fresco al trabajar en ese departamento.

Y aunque nunca estuvo fuera de forma, porque todos los días corría para poder des estresarse, se prometió que empezaría a entrenar en serio en cuanto tuviera un tiempo libre de su deber de guardaespaldas, tenía que mantenerse en forma, después de todo su nuevo trabajo lo requería.

Y con toda la semana organizada y con una nueva perspectiva, tanto personal como profesional, se encontró yendo al trabajo mucho más feliz de lo que lo había sido los últimos años, también fue el viernes a la cena de la familia Weasley, que si bien reconocieron el cambio del moreno, no dijeron nada, por temor de que durara poco.

* * *

><p>El lunes lo primero que hizo fue presentar su carta de dimisión al jefe de su departamento, que le hizo mil y una pregunta para saber qué era lo que le había llevado a tomar esa decisión, pero Harry, con una expresión cerrada y cansado de él, solo le contesto que lo hacía porque le daba la gana y se fue cerrando la puerta con un portazo, satisfecho como pocas veces, se rio de la situación y se dirigió hacia su despacho para recoger sus pocas pertenencias y para esperar la visita de Malfoy.<p>

Éste llegó una hora más tarde. Nada más entrar se dio cuenta de los cambios en el cuartucho como él le llamaba y sonrió burlonamente.

—Vaya Potter, parece que has redecorado.

—Si, Malfoy, ya era hora. Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

Le pasó el portafolio y al abrirlo, el rubio se encontró con la firma de Harry.

—He estado pensando y creo que no pierdo nada por tenerte de jefe, se que vas a ser un egocéntrico y mimado que me harás dar mil paseos para conseguir tus ordenes, pero también vas a tener que recordar que yo no me someto a ti, digas lo que digas, es una de las clausulas que he añadido al contrato, todo lo que haga lo haré bajo mi voluntad, y si hay cosas que me parecen indignas, no las haré, de todas formas, está explicado más detallado en el pergamino.

Malfoy sólo asintió, sin mirar nada más del contrato que la firma y lo desvaneció con un hechizo.

—No esperaba menos de ti y ahora, Potter, vamos a que empieces a vivir un poco, nos tenemos que ir a Alemania, así que te tendrás que ir a por una maleta para coger ropa adecuada, después, España, Nueva York, China y Japón, vamos a estar bastante ocupados estos meses.

—De acuerdo, y ya que voy a trabajar para ti, lo correcto sería que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres, ¿no?

—Y **de tus cenizas resurgirás **Harry**.**

Éste sólo lo miró confuso, antes de recoger sus cosas y que ambos salieran de la oficina cada uno dirigiéndose al lugar al que tenían que ir.

* * *

><p>Trabajar y convivir, convivir y trabajar, a eso se dedicaron los dos durante el próximo mes y medio, hasta que un accidente cambió su relación drásticamente:<p>

Estaban en Nueva York, en Wall Street, el barrio financiero más grande del mundo y como era tanto mágico como muggle, la seguridad por ambos lados era de las mejores, por eso, Draco, le había dado la mañana libre, para que pudiera vagabundear por la ciudad y que hiciera turismo por ella. Aun así, Harry siempre llevaba un hechizo de alarma conectado al piercing que se había hecho en la ceja, un invento útil, que le permitía saber cómo estaba Draco en todo momento, y si éste necesitaba algo o si estaba en apuros, y mientras estaba en la estatua de la libertad, decepcionándose de lo pequeña que era y del color que tenia, el piercing empezó a calentarse, y al concentrarse en Draco, se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro, por lo que rápidamente se desapareció en la dirección en la que el encantamiento localizador le guiaba.

Y con tanta suerte, que lo hizo justo en el momento en el que un rayo iba a alcanzar al rubio, interceptándolo con su propio cuerpo, o más bien, con sus poderosas protecciones, ya que tanto Draco como él llevaban unas bastante poderosas para prevenir precisamente situaciones de este estilo y le alegró que funcionaran, ya que era la primera vez que tenia la ocasión de probarlas.

El hechizo enemigo se volvió hacia el atacante, que inmediatamente empezó a gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ya que el hechizo en cuestión era un _Cruciatus_. Con tranquilidad, se acercó al agresor, y con un movimiento apenas perceptible le quitó la maldición y lo ató, justo en el momento en el que varios aurores se aparecieron cerca de ellos.

— ¡Quietos todos!, ¡varitas a la vista! —gritó uno de ellos al ver la situación. Los demás, los rodearon y esperaron a que su capitán decidiera que hacer.

—Las alarmas del cuartel de aurores sonaron al sentir la utilización de un hechizo oscuro y una imperdonable, quiero saber quiénes sois y que es lo que ha pasado.

Harry al oír lo del hechizo oscuro se dio la vuelta rápidamente, algo le decía que fuera rápido, que era importante, y al ver a Draco, tirado en el suelo, con señales del _Sectusempra,_ el hechizo que una vez el mismo le lanzó, fue como estar otra vez en aquel baño, ver como poco a poco la sangre salía del cuerpo del rubio y manchaba el suelo formando un gran charco que poco a poco se diluía en el agua del baño, hasta que Snape entró y lo salvó. Eso era lo que estaba recordando en ese momento.

—Harry, no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, ¿no crees?

Harry despertó de sus recuerdos al oír la voz burlona, pero a la vez trabajosa, del que en sólo tres meses se había convertido en lo más importante para él, rápidamente se le acercó, ignorando por completo a los aurores y con calma empezó a recitar el contrahechizo. Lentamente, las heridas dejaron de sangrar, pero se requirió de al menos cinco hechizos más para que sanaran por completo y que no quedaran secuelas por las laceraciones.

—Le hemos dicho que deje su varita en un lugar en el que podamos verla, señor.

Los aurores por precaución se habían acercado más al grupo, dejando un poco más a un lado al verdadero criminal.

—El hombre que deberían detener está detrás de ustedes, petrificado y atado, lo que ahora me interesa es saber dónde está el hospital más cercano, por si no se han dado cuenta, este hombre ha resultado herido.

Eso no hizo mucho para que los uniformados lo dejaran irse, al contrario, en ese momento lo apuntaron con las varitas en posición de ataque y la paciencia de Harry no era precisamente muy grande, por lo que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para calmarse y no patearles el culo.

—Eso puede y no ser cierto, en el rato que hemos estado aquí ha usado una variedad de hechizos de un nivel bastante avanzado, podrían ser ustedes los que atacaron y no las víctimas.

Y se acabó, cada segundo, Draco estaba mas pálido, puede que él le hubiera cerrado todas las heridas, pero lo que en esos momentos necesitaba era un tratamiento para la pérdida de sangre y los aurores no estaban muy por la labor de dejarlo ir, por lo que lentamente se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado y se puso de frente a los uniformados, que retrocedieron varios pasos al ver la mirada del muchacho.

—Soy un guardaespaldas cualificado, señores, por lo que es mi trabajo tener la mejor formación posible en todos los ámbitos, tanto defensivos, médicos o de ataque, al igual que los aurores pueden utilizar la mayoría de los hechizos que yo he utilizado, y como ya os lo he explicado, mi empleador necesita ayuda en este momento, así que si no es mucha molestia necesito que un sanador lo vea.

—No podemos dejar ir a nadie hasta que se sepa lo que ha pasado.

—Si, si que pueden, y lo van a hacer, basta con que nos aparezcan ustedes en el hospital y se queden de vigilancia hasta que mi jefe esté lo bastante recuperado para poder hablar, como pueden ver ahora no lo está.

Los aurores lo miraron y en sus caras se veía un poco de arrepentimiento. El que parecía el jefe ordenó a uno de ellos que sujetara a Draco y lo llevara al hospital, otro le sujetó a él y rápidamente se desaparecieron rumbo al hospital.

Pasaron cerca de cinco días antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera hablar, y en ese tiempo apenas se había separado de su lado, al igual que los aurores, que todavía no estaban muy convencidos de la versión de Harry respecto a lo ocurrido, a pesar de que habían interrogado al otro hombre, aunque claro, al no usar _Veritaserum_, nadie estaba seguro de nada, en estas situaciones se extrañaba la justicia inglesa, solo en estas.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó Draco, lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo negro azabache posada en la almohada al lado de su cabeza y eso lo hizo sonreír feliz, con mucho esfuerzo, levantó la mano y le acarició, aprovechando que el otro estaba dormido y no se iba a enterar.<p>

Suspiró con placer, desde hacía unos cuantos años que le gustaba bastante, pero fue durante su mutua convivencia en la que se enamoró de él, de su sonrisa, de su interior y qué decir de su exterior, pero lo que le más le atrajeron, fueron sus ojos, en los que se podía averiguar lo que estaba pensando, que reflejaban todo lo que era el otro hombre, por eso, por esos sentimientos, le había ofrecido un empleo, para que estuviese cerca de él y que sus ojos volvieran a brillar, porque a pesar de lo poco que lo había visto en persona, no se perdía ninguno de los reportajes que las revistas o periódicos le hacían, sabía que no era feliz, que le faltaba algo y al averiguar cómo era su vida y conociéndolo como un buen némesis tenia que conocer al otro, supo enseguida que era lo que causaba esa soledad en sus ojos, esa impotencia que se veía en ellos. Y se propuso borrarla, aunque fuese por odio hacia él, pero por algo que lo hiciese vivir. Y lo logró, en esos tres meses, entre las visitas a su oficina y la convivencia en el viaje los ojos de Harry volvían a brillar, y algo le decía que no solo por el trabajo, que también era por la compañía.

Harry se despertó un rato más tarde, viéndose un tanto demacrado y con ojeras por no poder dormir bien al estar preocupado por la salud de Draco. Al levantarse de la cama donde estaba apoyado, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Draco, que en ese momento brillaban de tal manera que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, más animado, y que ese brillo sólo lo tenían cuando él estaba cerca, así que siguiendo sus impulsos, se le acercó todavía más.

—Hola, dormilón, ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mejor que la última vez que te vi, ya no estoy tan débil y por lo menos puedo hablar.

Harry sonrió, en este tiempo se había acostumbrado al sentido del humor del otro, gustándole y de vez en cuando hasta le seguía el juego.

—Una pena, hay veces en las que estás mejor callado.

— ¿Si? Que decepción y yo que creí que te gustaba cuando hablaba, siempre estabas tan atento…

El moreno siguió sonriendo y cada vez se acercaba más, llegando a quedarse a centímetros del otro.

—Estaba más atento a otras cosas.

Y en ese momento fue cuando se besaron por primera vez, compartiendo en ese beso los sentimientos que ambos habían notado pero que hasta ese momento no habían dejado salir, todas las preocupaciones por lo que había pasado y todo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero no todo tiene que ser perfecto, y fue ahí cuando alguien entró en la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara y se diera un cabezazo.

—Creo que el señor Malfoy ya podrá contestar a las preguntas que le tenemos que hacer, al parecer, ya puede hablar— añadió con sorna mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Harry solo suspiró y se levantó, llevaba desde que Draco ingresó intentando evitar al tipo, y aun así, éste lo había encontrado.

—Voy por algo de comer, habla con el auror y luego vengo, ¿vale? — se inclinó, le dio un beso corto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese salir, el auror lo llamó.

—Señor, todavía no ha contestado a mis preguntas, ni si quiera ha tenido la cortesía de presentarse, por lo que se tendrá que quedar para que ambos puedan ser interrogados.

—Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans

Y sin más se marchó de la habitación, dejando al auror pálido por el nombre que acababa de escuchar, y es que, aunque a EEUU no había llegado nada del movimiento oscuro de Voldemort, sí que sabían quién era él y quien lo había derrotado, eran datos que simplemente pasaban fronteras.

—¿De verdad…?

—Si.

—Correcto, si— el pobre no sabía dónde meterse, haciendo que Draco se riera interiormente y rodara los ojos, cuando Harry quería era un auténtico Slytherin— Le haré las preguntas correspondientes y luego iré al cuartel, esto no puede pasarse por alto.

Todo pasó como tenía que haber pasado, a los dos días, Draco salió del hospital y el cuartel de aurores solucionaron lo del ataque, ya que en cuando el arrestado supo la identidad de a quien había atacado empezó a cantar como un pájaro: lo único que quería era que el ricachón rubio le diera algo de dinero ya que su empresa estaba en quiebra y lo necesitaba, pero cuando se negó no lo soportó y le disparó el hechizo, el otro fue porque se estaba burlando de él, ante eso Harry solo rodó los ojos, solo Draco era capaz de estarse desangrando y burlarse de su agresor, y luego le decían a él que su instinto de supervivencia era bajo, eso era porque no habían visto el del rubio.

* * *

><p>Pero la deseada conversación entre los dos tuvo que esperar todavía unos días más, hasta que Draco acabó todas sus reuniones en Nueva York y se trasladaron a China, que era el próximo lugar a visitar, una vez allí e instalados los dos en una habitación, lo normal era que cada uno tuviera la suya, pero conforme estaba la relación, decidieron compartir, el rubio dispuso de una semana de relajación y diversión para recuperar el ánimo perdido por el ataque.<p>

Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama, y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, en el momento preciso los dos se mostraban tímidos, hasta que Harry, haciendo honor a su casa en el colegio, empezó:

—Bueno, yo quería decirte primero que todo: GRACIAS has sido mi salvación, llevaba cinco años en los que me había perdido a mí mismo, en los que nada me hacía sentir vivo. Nada más acabar la guerra, el Ministerio por temor a que me convirtiese en el nuevo señor oscuro, selló mi magia con un hechizo bastante antiguo y peligroso, no querían que la historia se repitiese, por lo que en vez de enviarme a Azkaban, me siguieron utilizando como marioneta hacia las masas, y esta vez más controlada que nunca. Lo que no sabían, es que el hechizo tenía una clausula muy especial: no podía suprimir la magia que voluntariamente me ofrecían, es decir, entre los Weasley y tu, al convivir con vosotros y al estar en contacto con vuestra magia, hacían que el hechizo se debilitara, ya que automáticamente mi cuerpo actuaba como esponja para que toda la magia residual que dejaban los hechizos o mismamente vosotros por ser magos se fusionara con la mía y de esa manera romper el sello, eso lo conseguí después de que vinieras a visitarme las dos primeras semanas, eras el mago con el que más contacto tenia y siempre que entrabas en la oficina hacías un montón de hechizos, eso fue lo que más me ayudó. Pero ya no sólo mágicamente, sino también anímicamente, ya que entre el trabajo de mierda que tenia y mis sentimientos negativos hacia todo, solo conseguían que me llevaban hacia una depresión bastante fuerte, y tú me salvaste, por eso te estoy tan agradecido. Y antes de que digas nada, el beso en el hospital fue un agradecimiento de que estuvieras vivo, de que aparecieras en mi vida y por los sentimientos que tu habías logrado que nacieran en mi.

—Me alegro que por fin vueltas a ser tú— Draco sonrió y le dio un beso— hacia algunos años en los que me empezaste a gustar, solo me parecías atractivo, en las fotos del Profeta salías muy bien, o cuando te veía por el Ministerio de vez en cuando. Pero lo que también descubrí fue tu tristeza y me propuse a mi mismo que haría que se fuera, porque tus ojos no brillaban y yo quería que lo hicieran, porque eran lo más hermoso de ti, un espejo de tu alma en el que muestras tu interior. Y eso hice, lo preparé todo cuidadosamente, pero durante las visitas y también durante el viaje, resultó que eras todavía mejor de cerca que de lejos, que me gustabas muchísimo más, hasta que caí por ti.

—Yo también caí por ti.

Se sonrieron y a continuación se abrazaron y besaron, disfrutando de sus sentimientos, y de la relación que acababan de empezar

* * *

><p>Meses más tarde, cuando el mundo mágico supo de su relación y de su cambio de trabajo, los periódicos por primera vez lanzaron un titular con acierto, o eso dijo Draco, Harry seguía sin entender muy bien algunos comentarios que su novio hacía:<p>

**"De tus cenizas resurgirás y arriba en el cielo vuela tu llama inmortal"**

Aunque luego, acabó añadiendo algo:

—**Y aunque la noche te atrape tu vuelo siempre arderá. **


End file.
